familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1676
}} Year 1676 (MDCLXXVI) was a leap year starting on Wednesday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a leap year starting on Saturday of the 10-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1676 January - June * January 29 - Feodor III becomes Tsar of Russia. * May 26 - a fire destroys the Town Hall and 624 houses in Southwark in England. * June - Beginning of Bacon's Rebellion in the Virginia Colony. July - December * July 17 - In France, Marie-Madeleine-Marguerite d'Aubray is executed for poisoning his father and brothers. Case also scares the king Louis XIV to start a series of investigations about possible poisonings and witchcraft, later called the Poison affair. * 12 August - King Philip (Metacomet), the chief of the Wampanoags that had waged war throughout southern New England in a war that bore his name, was killed after a party led by Benjamin Church tracked him down. * September 21 - Pope Innocent XI succeeds Pope Clement X as the 240th pope. * November 16 - The Nantucket Island Prison founded on Nantucket Island in the English colony of Massachusetts. * December - Ole Rømer makes the first quantitative measurements of the speed of light. Undated * First measurement of the speed of light, by Ole Rømer. * King Philip's War continues, between the settlers in New England and the indigenous tribes led by Metacomet. *First actions in the Russo-Turkish Wars. * Emperor Yohannes I decrees that Muslims must live separately from Christians throughout Ethiopia. * Anton van Leeuwenhoek discovers microorganisms. * Turku was the meeting place of the States of Finland. Births *May 8 - Frederick I of Sweden (died 1751) *March 17 - Thomas Boston, Scottish church leader (died 1732) *March 27 - Francis II Rákóczi, leader of the Hungarian uprising against the Habsburg (died April 8, 1735) *April 23 - King Frederick I of Sweden (died 1751) *May 28 - Jacopo Riccati, Italian mathematician (died 1754) *June 21 - Anthony Collins, English philosopher (died 1729) *July 3 - Leopold I, Prussian field marshal (died 1747) *July 14 - Caspar Abel, German theologian, historian, and poet (died 1763) *August 26 - Robert Walpole, first Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (died 1745) *September 19 - Eberhard Ludwig (died 1733) *October 8 - Benito Jerónimo Feijóo y Montenegro, Spanish scholar (died 1764) : See also 1676 births. Deaths *January 14 - Francesco Cavalli, Italian composer (born 1602) *January 29 - Tsar Alexis I of Russia (born 1629) *February 14 - Abraham Bosse, French engraver and artist (born c.1604) *March 21 - Henri Sauval, French historian (born 1623) *April 5 - John Winthrop, Governor of Connecticut (born 1606) *April 29 - Michiel Adriaanszoon de Ruijter, Dutch admiral (born 1607) *June 7 - Paul Gerhardt, German hymnist (born 1606) *July 5 - Carl Gustaf Wrangel, Swedish soldier (born 1613) *July 22 - Pope Clement X (born 1590) *July 25 - François Hédelin, French writer (born 1604) *August 11 - Hans Jakob Christoffel von Grimmelshausen, German writer (born 1621) *September 10 - Gerrard Winstanley, English religious reformer (born 1609) *October 28 - Jean Desmarets, French writer (born 1595) *November 1 - Gisbertus Voetius, Dutch theologian (born 1589) *December 25 - Matthew Hale, Lord Chief Justice of England (born 1609) *December 25 - William Cavendish, English soldier, politician, and writer (born 1592) : See also 1676 deaths.